Andrea Bennett
Andrea Evans-Bennett is the secondary antagonist/tritagonist of the film The Family That Preys. She was the financial executive of Cartwright Construction as well as the mistress of the film's main antagonist William Cartwright. History We first see Andrea at a southern style mansion owned by Evan's family friend Charlotte Cartwright. As she and her sister Pam are preparing for her wedding to construction worker Chris Bennett, she is wearing her mother Alice's old wedding dress and she has complaints about it and think that Charlotte having the wedding/reception in the mansion as charity work. At the reception she meets Charlotte's son William, who congratulates her on her marriage to Chris but even if he's married too, he has eyes for Andrea. Overall 4 years later, Chris and Andrea both work at Cartwright Construction but Andrea works as a financial executive & Chris wasn't pleased about it. Andrea has a 3-year-old son that Pam watches while working at a diner that their mother Alice owns, but she never pays Pam for it nor does she help out Alice, seeing that she was the one who got her the job and the two sisters argue over it. Andrea writes Alice a $5,000 check, Alice tries to return the check to her but Pam wouldn't let her. Chris starts up a conversation with her about starting his own business with their brother-in-law/Pam's husband Ben and wanted her to start up a meeting with her boss/lover William but she laughs and ridicules him saying that's not going to happen! One day as Chris tries to get a bank loan to open up his own business, he was denied! He goes to take the money out of the regular account only to find out that Andrea has account of her own and the balance is $286,000. When Chris confronted her about it that night she tells him she won't allow him to waste her money on his ideas and that is her money. She continues to tell him that HE'LL NEVER BE A SUCCESSFUL BUSINESSMAN LIKE WILLIAM CARTWRIGHT AS ALWAYS! She and William attend a gala one weekend, away from their spouses. They go up to the office and make out but unfortunately for BOTH OF THEM, William's wife Jillian catches them in the act but she does not confront either 1 of them, she leaves the party! Andrea storms into the diner demanding Chris to hand over the money that was in her account but Chris says he couldn't because it's their new business account and he already sent the deposits. She and Pam have another argument but things get heated once Andrea tells them all about she and William's affair. Outraged, Chris SLAPS her across the diner counter. Andrea breaks his heart again once she tells him that Cartwright is the biological father of her son. Pam and Alice take her to the backroom; Alice asks Andrea where she went wrong with her and that she tried to teach her how to live a good life. Andrea counters by bringing up that Alice ran their father into the arms of another woman, she's not going to live in poverty anymore and her hopes of William divorcing his wife and marrying her. But Alice and Pam told her they doubt it and sure enough their doubts were CONFIRMED, Andrea goes to the hotel room where they meet every Wednesday and instead of William, she meets Jillian. Jillian tells her that William is breaking off the affair and that she's fired, she doesn't believe her and after Charlotte fires him from his job, outside the office building, he tells Andrea IT'S OVER. Andrea tells him that she has a SON from him but he tells her to return the company car and drives off, never seeing her again. A few days or months after Charlotte's death, the future becomes brighter for people around Andrea, including Chris. We last see her taking MONEY from Chris living in a crappy old apartment with her son! Category:Female Category:Golddiggers Category:Adulterers Category:In Love Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Envious Category:Liars Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love Rivals Category:Extravagant Category:Cowards Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Misandrists Category:Weaklings Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil